Song Fictions!
by WritingWithFreedom
Summary: This "story" will contain many Sonic the Hedgehog song fictions, each chapter is a new one-shot story. Many different pairings to be used.
1. Intro to Songfics!

**Merrooowwww!**

**OK, so this will be my one-shot song-fics folder for Sonic the Hedgehog.**

**Every chapter will be a new songfic.**

**This might not be a regular thing, just for when I'm bored and want to get the creativity flowing, y'know?**

**So, I'll use a random number generator to see how many times I'll skip on random until I find the song I'll be using for the fic.**

**If you want me to do a one-shot about a certain song, leave a review with the song name and, if you want to be specific, the pairing to go with it.**

**Below this author's note is the first songfic that I have done, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Kk, happy reading!**

**WritingWithFreedom x**

**Number generated: 6**

**Song randomly chosed: ~I'll be there for you~ by The Rembrandts**

**(I don't own this song)**

**Pairing decided: Tails and Sonic (Brotherly moment, nothing romantic here ;D) with SonAmy hints**

Tails arrived at 8 am sharp to the workshop where he worked. His Dad owned it, and it's ownership would continue on to Tails when the worst happened. So, every weekday, minus holidays, since turning 21, which was 2 years ago, Tails would come to the workshop; come rain or shine, he would be there to work.

Recently, his close friend and "big brother", per say, even though they had no blood relation, had needed work. Sonic needed money so he could continue to rent his house, but he had been fired from his most recent job for working too fast. You might be asking, "Why is that a problem?" but when working that fast has caused the injury of 1 wolf and 2 bats, it suddenly becomes a problem. He had been fired about 3 months ago, and when it happened, Tails had convinced his Dad to let Sonic work at the workshop until he could find another suitable job to go to, on the condition that he worked at normal speed. So, for the past 3 months, just like Tails had been doing for the past 2 years, the blue hedgehog would clock in at 8 am to earn his pay and keep his house.

However, that pattern came to an end on a particular Monday. As was already said, Tails clocked in at 8 am and waited by the entrance of the workshop for his co-worker's speedy arrival.

…

Ten minutes passed, and there was no hint of a blue blur. Thinking nothing of it, perhaps that Sonic overslept, Tails shrugged his shoulders and turned around, alone.

A few hours passed and there was still no sign of the familiar hedgehog walking in with his usual cockiness, so Tails grew slightly worried. His mind raced with possibilities_. He might've died! He might've been murdered or kidnapped! He might've run away!_ Fear began to run through the two-tailed fox's veins as he continued to work on a car with a leaky gas pipe. _What if he-_

The sound of rushing liquid snapped Tails back into reality, alerting his of the source of the sound. He had found the leak's source, but instead of blocking it, he had opened up the hole even more, and gas was flowing out everywhere. "DAD!" he shouted, dropping his wrench and using his hands to block the hole.

His father, a brown two-tailed fox who looked very similar to Tails himself, came running in and towards his son. "I'll get some rags!" he replied after seeing the catastrophe before his eyes. He ran off to find them whilst Tails stood feeling very guilty for the accident.

A few shouts and a lot of rags later, the hole was temporarily blocked and Tails was a bit cleaner. The father and son stood in silence, before Tails' Dad spoke up. "Go see Sonic."

Tails gave him a questioning look, still a little out of breath from the commotion from earlier. "How did you-"

"Son," Tails looked up at his Dad, "a father always knows. Go on, it's a slow day today anyway." Tails smiled widely at him before running for the door. Tails ran out, slammed the door shut and began to move in the direction of Sonic's flat, before realising he'd forgotten something. He skidded on his heel,turned back around and quickly returned to the workshop, slipping his arm through the door to clock himself out and to shout "Thanks, Dad!" before repeating the what he had done only a minute before. Sonic was only a few blocks away, so Tails didn't feel the need to grab any mode of transport. He regretted that decision once he reached Sonic's flat and rang the bell.

Leaning against the door frame to catch his breath, he wiped his hand across his forehead to remove the sweat. He wasn't like Sonic in that sense; he couldn't run for hours on end without ever so much as losing a single breath, but then again, neither could any other average Mobian.

The door was opened by a very tired, very depressed and very confused 26 year old blue hedgehog. Tails straightened up as soon as he heard the door move, and once he saw Sonic, in his baggy grey track bottoms and nothing else, he had no words.

Sonic sat at his kitchen table whilst Tails poured some coffee for the two of them. He brought them both over and sat down across the table from Sonic, who gladly took the coffee and had a glup. "Bleg." He held up his mug, "Taste's disgusting but does wonders for fatigue." He took another gulp and grimaced slightly before Tails spoke:

"What's wrong?"

There was no response.

"Sonic?" Sonic "woke up" for the second time that day.

"Huh? Sorry, I'm a bit…"

"… out of it, yea. I've noticed."

"Huh."

They both sat in silence for a moment and took another gulp of coffee before talking again.

"So, why exactly are you here?" That was Sonic. He was looking into his coffee mug, swirling around the dregs at the bottom of the cup.

Tails looked at his friend in disbelief. "Sonic, it's 10:30, and it's Monday. Do you know what that means?"

Sonic looked up at his two-tailed friend. "I'm tired?"

"No."

"It's laundry day?"

"No…"

"It's your birthday?"

"Sonic, you missed work. Work began at 8, and you weren't there!"

Sonic snorted slightly in recognition. "Oh, yea…"

The fox shook his head in disbelief. "Have you even eaten breakfast?"

Sonic pointed at the sink. "There it is."

Tails waited a moment, before pushed himself up from his seat and going to the sink. Inside was a frying pan with burnt batter in it and a jug of pancake batter, both soaked with water. He turned back to the slowest creature alive. "You burnt it?"

Sonic shrugged his shoulders, "I guess I wasn't concentrating." He said, playing with his mug. He span it around and left it spinning until it fell on the floor and broke into many pieces.

Tails knew this was serious. He had known since the door had opened; heck, he'd known since Sonic hadn't turned up at 8, but this… this was ridiculous. He turned back around and opened the cupboard under the sink. He found the dustpan and brush and went to the table, closing the door with one of his tails.

"Feet up." Sonic looked up at the fox.

"Pardon?"

Tails sighed. This was going to be very difficult.

"You need to put your feet up so that they don't touch the broken mug that you just dropped on the floor, ok?" Sonic nodded in reply and Tails watched and waited until Sonic eventually finished lifting both of his legs. Tails still had on his heavy boots from work, (which didn't help him when he was running) so if he stood on anything, he wouldn't feel it. He began sweeping again as he spoke. "Sonic, what's happened to you? Normally, you would've run around the city ten times by now, but at the moment, it looked like you wouldn't even manage to get down the stairs."

By this point, the caffeine from the coffee had kicked into action, and Sonic became a bit more useful with his words. "Tails, I was with Amy yesterday, and we sat on that couch over there…" and so the story began.

_~~*Flashback*~~_

_After a long day of shopping, going to the cinema and going bowling with Knuckles and Rouge, Amy and Sonic had returned to Sonic's flat to just hang out and chat, which they hadn't exactly had a chance to do all day because of all of their activities. The TV rambled on, showing some random couple in a soap opera on a date. Amy was lying with her head in Sonic's lap and her eyes closed as he played with the loose strands of her fringe. She sighed slightly before opening her eyes to look into her boyfriend's green orbs. "Sonic?"_

_He looked down at her and smiled, "Yea?"_

_She sighed again and sat up. She grabbed the TV remote, muted the babbling of the actors and turned to face him. Sonic gulped inwardly, she looked very serious._

"_I'm so sorry Sonic, but I... I…" She began to tear up slightly and she turned away. Worry filled Sonic, so he grabbed her arms to stop her from turning away._

"_Hey, hey! It's ok, you can tell me," he wiped one of her tears away with his thumb, "You can tell me anything."_

_She looked into his eyes once more, but the tears still flowed silently._

"_I don't-_

_~~*End of Flashback*~~_

Sonic was almost in tears from his story, which was a rare sight to see. Tails had finished sweeping a while ago, and was now sitting across from his depressed friend.

"She said, 'I don't think we should see each other anymore.'"

Tails couldn't believe his ears. He hadn't said anything thoughout the whole story, but now he knew he had to speak up, "Did she say why?"

Sonic shook his head, "No, she just cried really hard and ran out."

Tails was still in disbelief. _That doesn't sound like Amy at all. I need to find out what's up with- no. Right now, I need to help Sonic. Amy can wait, for once. _He held out a hand and put it on his brother's shoulder, making the hedgehog look up. "Sonic, you need to know, whatever happens to you, I'll always be here. I won't leave your side. I'll always be your brother."

Sonic smiled for a second before it faded, "But what about-"

"You don't need to worry about Amy at the moment. I'm sure she's fine, and we'll find out why she broke up with you soon, but right now, we need to sort you out."

The hedgehog nodded slightly and got up, along with the fox. As they walked to the kitchen, only a few meters away, to make some sort of substantial meal, Sonic spoke again. "Why do you care?"

Tails stopped. "Pardon?"

Sonic repeated his question, "Why are you here, helping me? I mean what have I ever done for you?"

Tails thought for a second, and then smiled to himself. "Remember when we first became friends?"

Sonic thought for a second as well, then replied, "Yea, I do. You were being picked on by Scourge and his mates at school for having two tails, and I came up and-"

"-you said that if you were a fox, you'd want to have two tails, so it would be twice as easy to kick their butts. And then they-"

"-ran away , shouting sorry. It was only fourth grade, I couldn't really hurt them."

"Yea, but if you hadn't helped me that day, we wouldn't have become friends, and all the amazing stuff we've done wouldn't have ever happened, and you would probably have some crappy job because that's all you could get."

Sonic looked at Tails, then grabbed him gently around the neck in a side hug and ruffled his hair. "You know, I think you're the best brother a guy could have."

Tails chuckled a bit, "I don't think Manic will be pleased to hear that!"

They both laughed and made brunch together.

Tails called his Dad later on in the day and explained everything that had happened, saying that they both needed the rest of the day off. His father gladly obliged and praised his son for his hard work.

A few hours later, a certain pink hedgehog opened her front door to find the blue blur himself standing on her doorstep, holding a single red rose. She invited him in and she explained everything to him. From what Tails was told, her parents didn't like Sonic because of how poor he was and how reckless he was, but after seeing their daughter returning home crying her eyes out in depression and heartbreak, they could bear to be the ones responsible for such misery, so they allowed Amy to continue to see Sonic.

The next day, Tails clocked in at 8 am and waited by the entrance of the workshop for his co-worker's speedy arrival, and this time, he was there, bright and early, with a beaming smile, ready to work.

**Thanks for reading! R&R!**

**BAAAIIIIII! xx**


	2. Radioactive

**Suggestion made by: ShinyShiny9**

**Comment: '**_Hmm, could you do "Radioactive," with Team Dark? I can just imagine them wandering around post-apocalypse.'_

**Song chosen: **_**Radioactive**_** by Imagine Dragons (Which is owned by Imagine Dragons, and not me!)**

**Here you are, ShinyShiny9! I hope you like it. :)**

Images flashed in rapid sequence before his eyes. Falling stars, exploding mines, screaming civilians running for the hope of safety and shelter, which they never reached. He closed his eyes and took in the smell of the burning ground that thickly filled the air he breathed. It was like inhaling toxic waste; any human alive now would slowly be killed by the radioactivity that hung around. He watched the devastation happening before his eyes, and did nothing. Nothing, as the sky fell. Nothing, as the children cried out for help. Nothing at all, because they all deserved it.

He awoke to silence and solitude. Lifting his weary head, he looked at his stone surroundings. He sat in a room which closely resembled a jail cell, a very secure jail cell, with a heavy iron door. However, he already knew very well that he was not imprisoned. Slowly standing, he dusted off the particles of stone that had fallen from the ceiling and onto him as he had slept, and walked to the door. With surety, he twisted the knob and let himself out, closing it behind him.

The area he stood in now was a cavity below the Earth's surface; an underground bunker, filled with resources, farms and accommodation to ensure the survival and safety of those involved with the creation of the catastrophe, and the end of all humanity. Those involved with Project: Radioactive.

It had been exactly one month since the apocalypse had been performed. All life signatures up above no longer existed. They had all been obliterated for their sins against the world and themselves.

With quick and light footsteps, he walked down the darkened hallway; which was only lit by the occasional domed wall light, which shone dimly, as all the available energy resources were being spread around as much as was possible. As time progressed, so did everyone's wellbeing. When the team had first arrived in the bunker, the lights hardly shone at all; they could hardly see 2 metres in front of themselves. Now, whole rooms and hallways were visible, but only just.

He turned a few corners, every now and then receiving a salute from a solider, which he would nod to in return to make them go at ease. He eventually reached the end, and opened another heavy door, revealing his presence to the room. All of its inhabitants saluted, except for two. Her, and it. She gave a sultry smirk and rested her hand on her hip, leaning against the table central to the room, whereas it stood a little taller, and spoke, _"Sir."_

The voice filled the silence and echoed around the room. It was emotionless, just as it should've been.

Those around the room continued to salute, as she gave out a content sigh and slid out her words, "Today's the day,"

She walked up to his and hand him a plain case,

"Shadow."

(break)

The trio stood together as a team on the platform, Shadow in front on the left, her in front on the right, and it behind the two of them. Properly suited and armed with weapons and advanced technology, they were ready to finally ascend to the surface. Shadow nodded towards a heavily suited hedgehog, who nodded back and began to press buttons. Shadow wore an armour suit of medium thickness, resistant to the radioactivity that would be present up above. He held, under his arm, a helmet, shaped to his head and quills, and he wore his Hover Shoes, upgraded to withstand the atmosphere similarly to his armour. An echidna who had just been fixing the bat's helmet walked over to him and began to set his up as well.

She stood next to him with the same smirk from before. Her outfit was similar to his, except the helmet shaped to her ears, her armour had been adapted so that it covered her wings safely, but she was still able to use them, and that she had high heeled boots on instead. Her helmet was already over her head, and her oxygen was connected.

It stood behind them patiently as they prepared. It needed nothing else, its armour plating was already suitable, and the necessary data and systems had already been installed into its person. It stood with its arms by its sides, red eyes alert and ready for the mission ahead.

The echidna technician finished his work on the helmets and cleared the platform, signalling to prepare the group for departure. They all nodded in confirmation. This set off many other technicians to start typing away and shouting orders to each other.

A heavy glass tube sealed around the team and a suctioning sound told the room that it was secure. The echidna signalled to Shadow and the bat to turn on their oxygen, which they did. They had been informed before of their time limitations. They had 30 minutes to explore the upper lands, collect the data needed for the research that was going on down below and return back. Attempting tp return later than the 30 minute time frame would result in probable death.

The platform before them began to rise, and they all looked up.

"_Good luck."_

The voice ran through their helmets, from the lead technician down below. Soon, the tube was dark and silent. No one dared to speak, as they prepared themselves to see the result of the hell fire. The ceiling opened up above them, but the tube didn't follow, only the platform.

The ground still steamed a murky dark grey from the destruction of the month before as the trio rose up from the ashes. Cautiously, Shadow stepped out into the ruins before them. Cowering, crumbling, blackened structures were all that remained of the buildings that used to stand strong and proud. Personal possessions were reduced to mere dust. Priceless artefacts became nothing more than a memory. The wind whispered gently, blowing around particles of nothing important.

The bat looked up at the night's sky. The galaxy's beauty couldn't be easily erased from the Earth, and she stared up at the stars she had long missed from being underground. The sight was not one to be easily compared with. She longed to freely spread her wings and fly through Mother Nature's offspring, like she normally would on a night with no sleep, but that privilege was long lost with the fire.

It was the last to step off the platform, and once it had safely cleared the metal, the surface retracted into the Earth and was sealed away from them. It felt nothing new from the sight. It had been told to expect what was now shown in front of it. It began to record. It took in the barren land, the smell of the smoking rubble and every breath of the empty wind. Remembering the plan, it pinpointed the area into its memory core and was the first to speak since the crew had arrived.

"_Area saved."_

Shadow and the bat turned to look at the robot who had spoken. Both had become lost in their own worlds, and its words had brought them back to reality. The dark hedgehog looked at the lonely area and the ruins, "Omega, status report."

Omega gladly obliged. _"Radioactivity levels - high. Around 80%. Unsafe for any living vessel."_

The robot continued to spew out information about the area whilst the group began to walk in formation, _"Oxygen levels – low. Around 20% or less. Also very unsafe for any living vessel. Gravity levels – normal. Signs of life - 2. Time remaining for mission – 28 minutes, 14 seconds and counting."_

The bat was the one to speak next, "Thanks, Omega."

Omega felt no need to reply, so it stayed silent.

The group continued to walk in formation, in dead silence for a few minutes. Nothing seemed to happen, so Shadow gave the sign for them to relax. The bat began to walk in her usual, sauntering manner. She kicked a rock, and spoke once more. "Well!" she exclaimed, "This is certainly different."

The hedgehog snorted. "What did you expect?"

The bat flapped her wings a few times and then took off, gliding gently through the thick air. "I don't know." She flew away a little and then returned, "I thought there would be something that remained. I mean, the humans weren't _that _stupid." She landed back where she took off. "But, I guess I was wrong."

Shadow grunted in agreement, but a thought came into his mind. "Rouge, I hope you weren't expecting someone to survive this."

She stopped as well and looked back at him. "No, I just… did we really have to do this?"

The robot, who had been silent for most of the conversation, was the one to answer her question, _"The mission was successful."_

She frowned at his answer. "I know that, Omega, but… was this really necessary?"

Shadow had wandered a small distance from the group by this point, and turned back around, "Just trust me," he walked up to the pair and went right past them, "they deserved this."

**Probably not the best ending ever, but I couldn't think of any other decent one.**

**I hope you liked this! R&R, and send me your suggestions!**

**BAIII! xx**


End file.
